


Fries

by ikkit



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: I SWEAR I CAN WRITE PORN IM JUST NOT GOOD AT FINISHING SHIT, M/M, Semi-Voyeurism, Workplace, but like, casual foreplay, cause im a shit like that, i stop before anything fun happens, sorry ay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkit/pseuds/ikkit
Summary: Matt gets some supper before him and Ryan head out to dinner ;;;)





	Fries

**Author's Note:**

> heyuhhhhhh I wrote this draft aaages ago. and then I changed it to a supermega fic. and now im changing it back to another fandom cause i stopped watching spm.
> 
> BUT i kinda fucking love this part so i snipped it out and now you get to read 200 words of foreplay lol
> 
> hope you like~

One of the first times Ryan and Matt had fooled around, Matt had jumped him after work. No-one else was left in the grump building except Arin and Dan who were pre-recording some episodes before a tour. Ryan stretched his arms as he watched the video save on his computer before reaching to collect his shit and head home.  
  
“Matt?” he called out. “If you’re not ready by the time I go you’re not getting any fuckin’ In n Out, dude!”  
Suddenly, Ryan’s chair spun around and he was greeted by his taller friend, leaning in very closely. But not close enough to be weird. There really couldn’t be a weird-closeness between them, considering he had his tongue up the other man’s ass a few nights before. He blushed at the memory.  
  
Matt’s hand spread heat as it slid along Ryan’s shoulder, his eyes flicked from the bearded man’s lips, to his eyes, then back. Ryan heard Arin’s cackling through the wall. Felt Matt’s palm along his jaw, watched his wide blown pupils. His cheeks burned hotter.  
  
“Odds are I make you come in this chair and then we go get some fries.” Matt whispered.  
  
Ryan swallowed, listened to his coworkers bicker through so few walls and watched Matt’s lips shine.

 

“One.”

**Author's Note:**

> ey gimme kiss bb


End file.
